


niall is different

by ambeedec29



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambeedec29/pseuds/ambeedec29





	niall is different

Niall 8yrs old  
Niall is different thats y his mom always tapes his tail to his back curled up like a spiral and makes him wear baggy shirts so know one will notice when they go out in public or when people r over only one person knows about his tail his best friend harry and thats because harry peeked when he changed his shirt into his pj shirt when spending the night at harrys house yesterday

At harrys house  
Harry-"r u ready for bed nialler"  
Niall-"yeah I guess so I need to change into my pjs turn around no peeking"  
Harry-"ok I wont look"  
Harry doesnt understand y niall makes him turn around while he gets changed he doesnt turn around when harry changes harry turns around and closes his eyes when hes sure niall wont notice he slowly turns around he gasps as he sees a long skinny thing curled and taped against nialls back niall quickly spins and covers it with his hands eyes wide with fear  
Harry-"what was that"  
Harry slowly gets up and trys peeking around nialls back niall stands against a wall making it hard  
Niall-"uhh I uhh"  
Harry-"niall what is it come on let me see"  
Nial-"no I I cant"  
Harry-"come on niall im ur best friend u can trust me I wont tell anyone"  
Niall-"u will make fun of me"  
Harry-"no I wont I promise come on"  
Niall slowly pulls away from the wall as he pulls off the tape and lets his tail slowly stretch out then wrap around his stomach he grabs the end and sits on the edge of harrys bed harry sits next to him nialls eyes never leave the floor as he waits for harry to say something when harry doesnt speak after a few minutes he looks up to see harry wide eyed mouth open in shock  
Niall-"its my tail"  
Niall is nervous he doesnt want harry to stop being his friend  
Harry-"can I touch it"  
Niall-"yeah if u want to"  
Niall lets it go and lays it against his chest harry slowly reaches out and pets it gently with the tips of his fingers  
Harry-"its soft like a teddy bear"  
Harry smiles wide and pets it more firmly he grabs the tip and rubs it against his chin feeling the soft fuzzy blond fur niall smiles back hes glad harrys not mad  
Harry-"can u make it move however u like"  
Niall shakes his head yes and pulls it free from harrys hand harry giggles when niall makes it wiggle under his chin tickling him then moving it around to show he can  
Harry-"thats so cool I wish I had a tail"  
Niall just smiles and lets harry pet it

Niall 16yrs old  
Niall is gay thats y he ends up like liking his science partner liam he doesnt know when it happend but whenever liams near him his heart beats faster and its hard to keep his tail from waging yes his tail wags when hes happy but hes learned to control that and it hasnt been a problem since he was little he has to tape it down extra well now though and only his best friend harry knows after he walked in on niall moaning liams name while masterbaiting 

Nialls house  
Niall is home alone he lays his bed and thinks about liam liams his science partner hes never really talked to him untill they got partnered up now he cant get him out of his head keeps thinking of his his smile his voice the way their hands sometimes brush together while they work his hand slowly strokes his cock through his boxers a few times before kicking them off he bends his knees up slowly jerking himself off his tail sliding up an down his chest he grabs the lotion from his drawer spreads some on 2 fingers and presses them into his ass moaning as he moves them in and out gently pressing against his g spot every other time when he has streached himself enough he squirts some lotion onto his tail and presses it inside slowly moving it around he thrusts his tail in and out moaning from the feeling of the soft fuzz against his prostate he slowly jerks himself in time with the movement of his tail harrys mom just bought him a new video game leting himself into nialls house knowing only niall is home he makes his way to nialls bedroom he opens the door just as niall shoots his load on his chest moaning some kids name harry freezes in the doorway as niall slides his tail out of his ass quickly wipes himself off with his shirt and covers himself with a blanket  
Niall-"dont u nock"  
Harry smiles wide at nialls embaressment and walks into the room  
Harry-"ur gay"  
Nialls face redens even more as he looks down  
Niall-"umm yeah I guess so"  
Harry-"welcome to the club now put some clothes on u kinky long tailed freak while I turn on the xbox"  
Niall smiles slips on a pair of sweats and sits next to harry on the floor harry is the best

Niall 18yrs old  
Niall is screwed thats y he falls in love with harry niall has realized that ever since harry started goin out with zayn hes been extremly jelous he doesnt know y at first he just thinks its because harry doesnt spend as much time with him as he use too but when niall accidently walks in on harry and zayn it smacks him in the face

Harrys house  
Niall goes to harrys house lets himself in as usual says hi to harrys mom and goes to harrys room he walks in and sees harry on top of zayn both down to their boxers tongues in eachothers mouth hands rubing eachothers cocks over their boxers he freezes harry quickly rolls of of zayn but before he could say anything niall runs out of the house to his own a few houses down he makes to his room takes off his shirt and curls up on his bed peting his tail he crys into his pillow he hears harry enter the house and open his bedroom door he feels the bed dip under harrys wait when he lays down an arm wraps around his chest and harrys firm chest presses against his back  
Harry-"whats wrong nialler"  
Niall-"ull hate me"  
Harry-"of course not could never hate u"  
Niall-"wheres zayn"  
Harry-"i dont know dont really care just care about u why u crying"  
Niall-"i love you"  
Harry-"i love you too"  
Niall-"no I mean I really love you I dont like seeing u with him or anyone really just want u to be with me"  
Harry pulls back and leaves the room and nialls tears spill harder thinking hes mad and leaving him but when harry comes back a few minutes later with a box of tissues he realizes hes not

Niall 18yrs old  
Nialls happy and thats all because of harry the day after niall told harry he loved him harry broke up with zayn and told niall he loved him too

School  
Nialls walking down the hall to go to lunch when all of a sudden harry pushes him up against the wall and kisses him  
Harry-"i love you"  
Niall-"really"  
Harry shakes his head yes niall smiles wraps his arms around harrys neck and pulls him into a kiss harrys tongue finds his and they start to make out harrys hand slowly rubing nialls tail thats taped to his back they only pull away when a teacher yells at them for pda and sends them to the lunch room to eat after threating detention if she catches them again they hold hands as they walk away smiling at eachother

Niall 18yrs old  
Niall is inlove thats also because of harry niall is laying ontop of harry straddling him both of them r naked and grinding there hips together making out  
Niall-"i want u"  
Harry-"but I wanted u"  
Niall lifts up and looks down at harry  
Niall-"ohh yeah ok"  
Niall lotions up his figers and slowly moves them inside of harry one at a time untill he has 3 fingers sliding easily inside him  
Harry-"now niall fuck me now"  
Niall pulls out his fingers and lotions up his cock with more lotion then he probably needs and slowly presses inside him when hes all the way in he waits for harry to adjust while he lotions up his tail and presses it inside himself  
Harry-"oh fuck so hot god move"  
Niall slowly thrusts in makeing sure to hit harrys gspot it takes a while but he eventualy gets the hang of it seting a rhythm thrusting his tail in time with his thrusts in harry while harry jacks himself off it doesnt take long for them both to cum niall slips out of harry pulls his tail from himself and lays against harrys side  
Niall-"i love you harry"  
Harry-"i love you too niall"


End file.
